The invention relates to boats and to arrangements for mounting propulsion units on boats.
The propulsion unit of an outboard motor is typically mounted on the laterally or transversely extending transom of a boat. The transom is, during various normal operating conditions, subjected to relatively large forces transverse to the transom, or in the fore and aft direction. The transom must therefore be a relatively thick, reinforced wall.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 1,805,812 1,848,018 Maranville March 1, 1932 2,138,600 Harmon November 29, 1938 2,351,122 Hartzog June 13, 1944 3,145,003 Hart August 18, 1964 3,245,640 Ibbs April 12, 1966 3,269,351 Shimanckas August 30, 1966 3,371,362 Butler March 5, 1968 3,452,704 Watkins July 1, 1969 3,604,674 Wilkerson September 14, 1971 3,629,885 Jackson December 28, 1971 3,702,485 Thompson November 14, 1972 3,790,977 Bombardier, et al. February 12, 1974 3,809,343 Adams et al. May 7, 1974 4,302,195 Bryant November 24, 1981 4,348,972 Parsons September 14, 1982 4,354,847 Blanchard October 19, 1982 4,355,986 Stevens October 26, 1982 4,367,860 Strang January 11, 1983 4,492,176 Arima January 8, 1985 4,742,795 DePrey May 10, 1988 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to French Application No. 2,387,840 and Japanese Application No. 58-152691.